


Hot Pink Mechanics

by jamfullife



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Women, Bisexual Female Character, Child Neglect, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fluff, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Lesbian Character, Misogyny, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Polyamory, Prostitution, Romance, Sadism, Serial Killers, Sexual Sadism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Mental Health Issues, based off of Hot Pink MV but includes stuff from L.I.E and Ah Yeah, but the girls are fine tbh it's the guys you should be worried about, former housewife Hyerin, former news host LE, former police officer Solji, former receptionist Hani, former streamer Junghwa, if you hate men this is for you, kpop girls destroying men yes that is a thing i like to see what about it, man hating wlw, on god this is me venting about misogyny, this is dark okay, yes I spell Junghwa like Jeonghwa in the fic and LE like Elly it just flows better okay, yes i made room for fluff and romance among all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamfullife/pseuds/jamfullife
Summary: Hani, Elly, Jeonghwa, Solji and Hyerin were lost souls, wandering fugitives, unwanted girls. Girls with a need for both money and revenge. So despite their pasts, despite their secrets, they commune together, and they kill together.Welcome to Hot Pink Mechanics, where the fresh pink oil is sold daily, often for a great price.Of course, it was a cover, because it was a well known secret that ‘Hot Pink Mechanics’ was really a prostitution ring. Little do the men who show up know that the prostitution is just one more cover.For serial killing.
Relationships: Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Ahn Hyojin | LE, Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Heo Solji, Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Park Junghwa, Ahn Hyojin | LE/Heo Solji, Ahn Hyojin | LE/Park Junghwa, Ahn Hyojin | LE/Seo Hyerin, Heo Solji/Park Junghwa, Heo Solji/Seo Hyerin, OT5 - Relationship, Seo Hyerin/Park Junghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hot Pink Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha don't kill me for writing this okay? I don't want anybody ragging on me for misandry. That's not what this is about. It's about disgruntled wlw who try to work through their trauma placed upon them by the patriarchy. I just watched Hot Pink for the 300000000 time the other night and then this happened. 
> 
> This was me: "hnnnng hot ladies.... hot ladies who hate men????? hnnnngggg"
> 
> And then this was created. Of course, some of the things said in this are pretty raw. They're from my own frustrations, and my other wlw friends frustrations. Of course, we don't kill men, but hey we can write about it i guess?

Elly lit a cigarette, and sat back in her chair. 

“So, is Jeonghwa down there with him?” She asked. 

Hani looked over from her tool table, and nodded. “Yeah, she takes forever though. I’ll never understand why she likes that method.” Hani sighed, much like a fond mother. Elly found it ironic. None of them should ever be mothers. 

“Eh, she likes it. I don’t understand your method either, but if you like it, you like it.” Elly answered, taking a drag of her cig. 

“Yeah, but mine is elegant. Drain everything, little by little, make them see the horror of no pain, no sensation on their body. Already a corpse!” She sing-songs, and clasps her hands together fondly. 

“Yeah, no pain? I don’t get it. I wanna beat them, black and blue, and bruised. It’s so nice to see it show up on their skin, until they’re mashed potatoes in skin bags.” Elly says, closing her eyes with appreciation. She hoped it was her turn soon. 

Hani rolled her eyes. “Yeah, it’s not all that artistic to me that way. But fine, you like beating, Jeonghwa likes stabbing, blah blah blah, happiness.” 

Elly smirked. “Calm down princess, it’s not a big deal.” 

Hani huffed. “I know.”

“Come over here and sit with me, cleaning the tools can wait.”

Hani peeked over, curiosity getting the better of her, and Elly made a point to tap her legs, signaling that yes, Elly was offering her lap to her. Hani smiled, and made her way over, settling nicely into a cuddling position. 

“Where’s Solji? With Hyerin?” Elly asked, taking a long inhale of tobacco. 

“Yeah, they’re outside, trying to pick up some guys.” Hani giggled, wrapping her arms around Elly. 

Elly let Hani snuggle up to her. It was cute, the way she unabashedly gave affection. Elly had always been taught to be harder, stronger than that. Hani’s strength was how easily people received her. She was disarming, charming, lovely, and sexy. She was a princess. 

“I should relieve Hyerin in an hour or so, she’ll want to start cooking dinner soon, it’s already six.” Elly said, checking her watch. 

“You don’t have to be so punctual, Elly!” Hani teased, tickling her neck. Elly stayed still, unbothered. She wasn’t ticklish. 

“It’s a habit.” She shrugged. 

Hani frowned. Elly knew it was because bringing up their pasts were always… well not off-limits, but somewhat… unwelcome. Not because they didn’t know about it, or because they were still upset about them, but because they all found themselves disappointed that it took so long for each other to enter their lives. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about deadlines here! No work!” Hani laughed, smiling wide. 

Elly smiled, silently agreeing with her.

Elly hated thinking about her life before her four lovers entered it. It had been dull at best, and agonizing at worst. 

_Elly looked into the mirror again, fixing her bangs, and checking her eyeliner once again. Sometimes, it was tiring making sure she looked good all the time, because she never knew when she’d have to rush behind a camera. Her nails were perfect, her makeup was perfect, and her clothes were just the right amount of sexy. _

_She hated it. _

_Everyday she worked tirelessly to _look_ good, but never _felt_ good. Then she would show up to work just for the male coworkers around her to harass her and flirt and pester her. _

_“Hyojin-ah,” Her co-host called to her, because he never let her have a moment to herself. _

_“For the last time, Yoonoh, I’m your noona.” She reminded, even though she told him at least six times a day. _

_“Hyojin, aren’t we closer than that?” He insisted more than asked, pushing his way into her space, putting his arm around her. _

_Quickly, she removed it, and clacked away in her glossy heels to recreate her personal bubble. “No, we are only co-workers, Yoonoh. Please do be professional.” _

_But he never listens. _

_“Oh, look at the time, Hyojin! We’re on in five, let’s go get settled.” He walked away, deflecting her scolding. _

_She was just tired. No amount of drinking, or smoking was enough to escape her everyday. _

_She was just tired of her visage being consumed as a perishable item. _

Elly rolled her head, trying to relax her neck. Hani, without any prompting, went ahead and started to massage her shoulders for her. 

Hani was always considerate. Always attentive. She gave Elly space when she needed it. She gave her autonomy all the time. She gave her support. Hani was a fallen angel to her. 

Of course, all her other girls were their own brand of exquisite, and she never tired of them. Men to her had always been annoying, always been there, always been a duty. But her girls? They were safe, they were giving, and they were energizing. 

Elly hadn’t been tired in a long time. 

__

Hyerin was a little cold, but she couldn’t help but smile. She was on the side of the road, signs at the ready to direct any men towards the shop. Solji was further into the road, holding her sign and being very visible. 

Hyerin blushed. 

Solji was beautiful, of course, but something about her long orange hair flowing in the evening wind, with her body in vibrant colors and flattering textures just made Hyerin’s heart race. 

It still surprised her every time. 

That she could find someone so beautiful, even in the most mediocre moments, a person could make everything around her so ethereal. 

Hyerin sometimes realized just how in love she was with her girlfriends. 

And how not in love she’d been with her ex-husband. 

Hyerin tried not to think about all that. 

As Solji was walking about, her smooth legs walking slowly around, despite the lack of traffic that night, Hyerin couldn’t help but think about how soft, how sweet her lovers were. 

Solji was the type to take. She was reserved, and never showed her hand, and always happened to be three steps ahead of you. She could easily tear Hyerin to pieces, both mentally and physically. 

But Hyerin had full confidence Solji would never even think about it. 

Of course, Hani was a mediator, the type to make nice, to help, to give. Solji was the type to take, to make someone’s hard work feel appreciated, she was a protector. Elly was honest, she was open and blunt. She was the type to make you feel secure, because you never had to guess what she was thinking. Jeonghwa was the type to be loved, to be spoiled, to make someone want to lower their walls to help her. 

Hyerin was a spectator. 

She’d always been the on the outside looking in, always let other people make her decisions for her, her parents had done so, and her ex-husband had as well. 

Hyerin’s first real decision was to kill a man. 

Her second was to love the four women around her. 

“Hyerin, what time is it?” Solji called out to her, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

Hyerin looked at her, her skin glowing and lips red, and smiled. 

“It’s almost seven.” She replied. 

“You didn’t even look at your phone,” Solji poked. 

Hyerin raised an eyebrow, “you know I don’t need to.” And Solji sighed fondly, turning away. 

Right on time, Elly walked outside about five minutes later to relieve Hyerin of her post. 

Hyerin walked inside to start cooking dinner. 

Their house, built underneath their mechanic shop, and away from their ‘fun’ room was small, quaint, and homey. Hyerin had decorated it herself, being the only one with experience furnishing a house. Their kitchen was small but useful, and Hyerin got started cooking some kimchi stew. 

Jeonghwa walked out of their ‘fun’ room about twenty minutes later, dried blood all over her. 

“Jeonghwa!” Hyerin scolded, not wanting the strange man’s blood anywhere near their food. 

“Oh! Sorry Hyerin! I didn’t know you were cooking in here!” Jeonghwa exclaimed, shying away sheepishly, guilty smile on her face. 

“It’s past seven, you know I cook dinner now!” Hyerin shook her head, stirring her stew. 

“I know! Time just… got away from me!” Jeonghwa giggled, prancing around outside the kitchen. 

“Did you have a good time?” Hyerin asked lovingly, unable to stay mad at someone as sweet as Jeonghwa. 

“Yes! He was a loud one, but that made it all the more fun!” She exclaimed, laughing with glee. 

“I’m glad,” Hyerin said, turning back to lower the heat of the stove. Hyerin herself doesn’t often partake in the ‘fun’ to be had in the ‘fun’ room, but she had supervised Jeonghwa and Hani doing so quite a few times. Those two tended to use dangerous equipment, and Hyerin wouldn’t be able to stand it if they got hurt. 

“Hyerin, do want to join me next time?” Jeonghwa asked, blinking cutely at her. 

“Of course I’ll join you, Jeongie.” She said, without much thought. 

“No, I mean, would you want to _join_ me?” she insisted. 

Hyerin took pause, and turned to her. 

“You mean would I like to help you kill the next one?” 

Jeonghwa nodded. 

“...” Hyerin didn’t really have an answer.

“You don’t like killing like we do, huh?” Jeonghwa asked, not unkindly. 

“I don’t think it does for me what it does for all of you.” Hyerin admitted. 

Jeonghwa smiled, tilting her head. 

“It’s because you’re like a mom!” 

Hyerin shivered.  
“I’m nothing like a mother, Jeonghwa.”

“Hmm, I think you are. You’re sweet, you’re kind, and strict, but you always put us first! Moms should be like that!” Jeonghwa giggled. 

Hyerin bit back her tears.

She had been labeled a failure and a dud of a wife for being unable to be a mother only years ago. When she’d been revealed to be infertile, her life had become a nightmare. 

_“Disgusting! What kind of a whore can’t even get pregnant!?” Borin had yelled at her, before yanking her shiny long hair back, and hacking a pair of scissors through it. _

_“I- I’m sorry!” She cried, feeling the shame coil in her gut. _

_“Fuck! What a useless woman!” He screamed, kicking her face. _

_Hyerin’s nose began to bleed profusely. _

_Borin walked off, leaving her to her own tears. _

_All her life, Hyerin had purpose, she was often a tool for other people. But she was broken now. _

_She was nothing now. _

_She’d always had intrinsic value to Borin, because she was who would further his family line. _

_Hyerin was devastated. _

_Because if she had no value to a man sexually, the highest value she could have, then she was doomed to be a lesser tool for his rage._

She’d long since given up on being a mother. 

But Hyerin reconsidered at Jeonghwa’s words. 

To Jeonghwa, Hyerin was a motherly figure, everything Jeonghwa’s own mother wasn’t. 

Hyerin was attentive, available, and valued all of Jeonghwa’s personhood. 

Jeonghwa had substituted male attention for her mother’s love, but Jeonghwa had a bloodlust for killing men, and only saw their worth if they were under her blade. No, Jeonghwa now felt valued by the women around her that showered her with affection, not by empty sexualization, which had been her entire life. 

Hyerin smiled, and told Jeonghwa to go take a shower before dinner. 

_____

Solji had never been a ‘pure’ girl. She was selfish, she was headstrong, and she was conniving. 

But girls aren’t allowed to be that way, not openly. 

So Solji had mastered the art of silent manipulation. She got what she wanted in roundabout ways, from dumb people who never expected to see her claws. 

“Solji, headlights ahead, think we got someone?” Elly motioned ahead, and Solji snapped out of her stupor to see a car heading for them. 

“Hope so, it’s my turn.” Solji smirked, feeling her skin itch at the thought of getting a new one. 

The car slows down upon noticing Solji in the road, no doubt in her mind that whoever was driving was eyeing her body. Solji knew she was attractive. And she used it. 

“Hey there! Need something?” Solji calls out, her tone much more alluring than most would expect. 

“Looking for Hot Pink Mechanics, girls. You know something about it?” The man asked, pulling up. Solji fought not to roll her eyes. They only had a million signs out at the moment. 

“We do,” Solji purred, walking closer, leaning down to talk to the man through the window. “Is there something you need from us?” She asked, eyes sparkling. 

“I’m here for the pink oil.” 

_Hook, line, and sinker._

Men were so easy. 

“I can lead you, sir. If you’ll follow me,” Solji said, motioning the man to pull into the shop. 

The man was easy enough to convince to come downstairs with her, he was easy all the way to the ‘fun’ room. 

“What- What on Earth is this place!?”

_ZAP!_

And he was down. 

Hani came in afterwards, helping lift him to strap him down to the table. 

“Have fun, gorgeous,” Hani waved, leaving Solji to her devices. 

And devices they were. 

Solji always had an affinity for technology, for tools, for medical equipment. Her favorite shows growing up had been crime shows, especially the ones that got graphic, that included torture scenes. It had only been sick juvenile fascination, but over time, it had grown. 

Solji did what any power hungry person with a need for violence did. She became a cop. 

When she shot someone for the first time, she’d felt her blood rush through her.

The only negative part was how short it had been.

Solji had somehow gotten in good with the prostitutes in the city, gotten cozy with the drug dealers, and even some higher level gang members. 

They had a deal. 

She never found anything on them, and they’d do a favor for her every one in awhile. 

Getting her pervert boss killed had been amazing. 

_“Take him out, make it look like a mugging, a drive by accident, anything. I don’t care as long as it hurts,” Solji says, sick smile on her face. _

_“Damn, you are one poisonous snake,” Taejin whistled, looking more amused and impressed than anything else._

_“He crossed me one last time. Touched me a little too much. I’d tell you to cut his dick off, but that makes it look personal.” Solji grit out. Her boss, Eunheo, was an arrogant prick that talked down to anyone with tits. And yet, he couldn’t keep it in his pants to save his life. Yejin, another female co-worker had climbed the ranks by fucking him, and everyone knew it. Solji knew that Eunheo expected the same of her. _

_Well he was going to get a rude awakening. _

_“I like it. Feisty.” Taejin growled out. _

_Solji narrowed her eyes at him. _

_“Be careful, or you’ll be next.” She spit, making Taejin wary enough to actually back away._

_“Get it done or I’ll have half your men in holding before you can get on your knees,” She ordered, walking away with her back to him. _

_Solji was done being a man’s fetish, living out their fantasies. From now on her fantasies were the priority, and it didn’t matter what she had to destroy to get satisfaction. _

Solji liked to experiment, she liked to play around with her subjects. Hani liked to create art, Jeonghwa liked to create chaos, Elly liked to create damage, but Solji? 

She liked to create _fear._

Solji had always been a bit of a sadist. A closet one, of course, because she’d always been the perfect child, the perfect daughter, the perfect girl. She never created trouble, she never asked for too much, desired too much or complained too much. 

Solji had always detested that part of her. 

She knew that while she was selfish, she wanted to make people happy as well, she wanted them to be pleased with her. She had never embraced that part of her, because men had loved to use it for their own gain. Her partners now used that side of her to indulge her. To make her happy, to provide for her. 

Solji had always had a bit of a thing, sexually, for being mean in bed, or to hurt men or humiliate them. It was the only way she’d gotten off in her ridiculous past relationships. 

With her girls now? Solji was still a little mean, but she did it now because Hani liked being teased for a little too long, because Jeonghwa liked an excuse to be petulant, because Elly wanted to fight back, and because Hyerin liked to be good for her. Solji could handle sharing, could handle things not being all about her, because she knew that she’d never have to fight to be a priority in their relationship. 

Solji began to unpack her tools. Maybe this one would beg her.

______

Jeonghwa loved taking warm showers. She had used them to recreate the feeling of loving touch when she was a teenager, alone and without friends. 

Jeonghwa had been bullied when she was younger, for being small. She’d always been petite, to the point it worried the school teachers, but Jeonghwa had just been mousy. It was her bone structure. Of course, her mama had forgotten to feed her often, so she had been rather thin as well, but Jeonghwa had been resourceful, and had snuck money from her mama’s boyfriends to buy food, until she was old enough to buy ingredients to cook. 

Jeonghwa had stopped going to school in her second year of high school. The bullying from the girls, and the harassment from the boys had been too much. She never connected well with her peers, and she was tired of trying. 

Instead, Jeonghwa had begged her mama’s most recent boyfriend for a camera. 

He gave one to her no questions asked. 

Jeonghwa had always loved her mama’s boyfriends, because even if they eventually left, they gave her things, and they paid attention to her unlike her mama. She still loved her mama, but she couldn’t help but feel that her boyfriends were always more important. 

So Jeonghwa used the camera to film herself. 

She would just record herself playing with makeup, or eating and talking, and she’d put it on the internet. 

Soon, she had a following, and they wanted to her to film live. 

So, she did. 

Jeonghwa had been so happy to see how many people were watching her, paying her so much attention, were willing to spend time just looking at her do everyday activities, or talk about insignificant things. 

They were like the friends she never had. 

And Jeonghwa, always willing to spread love, had told her viewership so, that they were important to her, that she’d loved them, that they were her friends. 

Then one day, _he_ left a note. 

_Jeonghwa tried her best not to be excited when she opened the envelope in her hands. Reading it, she vaguely remembered talks of stranger danger at school, but she quickly banished it. _

_He was her friend! He said so! He liked her!_

_So Jeonghwa began to talk to him. First through the letters, then chat rooms, then messaging apps, then through text. _

_He was endlessly charming, gave her all the attention she wanted, showered her with gifts, and listened to her. His name was Kinam, and he was a nice guy. _

_All he asked for in return was a few videos. _

_Jeonghwa had always been willfully ignorant of anything sexual, because thinking about that meant coming to terms with herself, her loneliness, and her mama’s preoccupation with men. _

_But for her friend, she did whatever he asked._

_Jeonghwa would play around with things and pretend to like it, because it meant having attention and love._

_Eventually, he wanted more. _

_Jeonghwa hadn’t refused his advances, but she had to say no when he asked her to move in with him. _

_“I can’t, my mama needs me here. But you can stay over here.” Jeonghwa offered, trying to appease him. He’d politely declined, and said he would wait. _

_Jeonghwa didn’t have the heart to tell him she was never planning to move out. _

_Months passed and Jeonghwa spent more time online, more time streaming, with Kinam and more time away from her mama. _

_Jeonghwa didn’t expect her mama’s scream. _

_“No! No! NOO!” Her mama screamed, jolting Jeonghwa out of her concentration at her computer. _

_She ran out, and saw the bloody scene before her. _

_Kinam had stabbed her mama. _

_Jeonghwa felt her body heat up in a way it never had before, and before Jeonghwa would stop herself, she was stabbing Kinam, again and again and again and again. _

_It felt good. _

_It felt right. _

_The blade was sharp, and shiny, his blood was warm and sticky. His eyes were empty. _

_Jeonghwa experienced a feeling unlike any other. _

_Pure ecstasy. _

_Jeonghwa had basked in her joy for as long as she could, before packing up things to leave. _

_Her mama was dead, so there was no reason to be there. Kinam was dead too, but Jeonghwa didn’t feel anything but fulfillment at the realization that she had killed him. He would forever be hers, because she’d taken everything from him. _

_Kinam had taken everything from her, and she had done so as well. Like a friendship. _

_Jeonghwa wanted to kill a man again. Feel the ecstasy once again. _

_So she set out to find a new friend. _

Jeonghwa smiled at the memory. Showers always made her feel nostalgic, and she basked in it everytime. 

Elly had been the one to finally inform her that Jeonghwa apparently got off on killing men. That the burning in her body hadn’t been anger. But Jeonghwa didn’t see it that way. 

She liked their eyes, the way that she was their entire world until they didn’t have anything to care about anymore. She was their last sight, and she liked it. 

And her girlfriends were okay with that! They liked her! They gave her all the love and attention she wanted, and never demanded anything in return. They spoiled her, and they never asked her to change or do anything she didn’t want. 

They were _more_ than friends. They were her _everything._

And Jeonghwa wouldn’t have it any other way. 

____________

Hani loved seeing Solji before she played. It was always exhilarating to see the desire, curiosity, and fascination on her face. 

Hani loved girls. Always had. 

She’d always been thought weird, prioritizing her female friends, caring more about the girls in shows and movies, justifying women’s actions. 

She couldn’t help it. She loved girls. 

She had always listened more to her mother, she’d been nicer to her sisters, she’d been generous to her friends.

She never understood the fascination with boys. 

Even after her first boyfriend, she had been disappointed. He was boring. Predictable. Easy. 

He thought she was pretty, thought she was nice, and wanted to have sex with her. 

Truthfully, Hani didn’t see much of a problem with that, but it was how little he valued her.

She was his _now._ Not anything else. She was a passing love, eager to have and discard. 

Hani was so much more than pretty and nice. She was smart, funny, talented, insightful, sexy, beautiful, generous, level-headed, and friendly. And more. But all he saw was how her legs were toned, her eyes wide, her face cute, and that she didn’t mind holding his hand when he asked. 

Basic. Predictable. 

Boring. 

Hani liked meeting people, but talking to men was always empty. Not because they had no value or purpose, but because they never spoke to her like a human, so she had trouble speaking to them that way as well. 

They saw her as prey, so she had to see them as a predator. 

Then she took a job at a love hotel as a receptionist. 

“Hani, can you help me set the table? I want it to be ready when Solji is done, and Jeonghwa is done showering.” Hyerin asked, looking over her shoulder. 

Hani smiled, and nodded. She then began to set the kitchen table. Hyerin was sweet, if not a bit too soft, and Hani loved her for it. 

She was so complex, a strong woman for never losing hope, but soft because she wanted to love people. Elly was so complex, so intense, so lovely, so sexy. Jeonghwa was an angel with a tendency to orgasm at men’s deaths, and Hani found that _riveting._ Solji was everything a woman was told not to be, and that was amazing, and Hani was in love with all of them. 

The silverware was cold, and perfectly clean. Hyerin was amazing at keeping everything spic and span. She even cleaned their ‘fun’ room, albeit with some help. 

“Was today busy, Hani? You’re a little quiet today?” Hyerin asked, smiling with love. 

“A little. I mean, Solji and Jeonghwa got turns today. It was great.”

Hyerin chuckled. “I agree. I love seeing them so happy and energized.”

Hani nodded. 

_Wasn’t it sick?_

They were conversing like wives, talking about their spouses as if they had a good time playing basketball. They were all murderers. 

And Hani fed off it. 

She loved the atmosphere. Their normal. The fact that their love, their lives, their personhood was always the most important here. 

Wherever she was outside of this home, men were more important, they were the priority, they mattered more. 

_“One room, please.” The man ordered more than asked. Hani smiled, knowing she had to, and gave the man a key. The woman with him, far prettier than the man she was with, followed behind, not a word from her mouth. _

_It was an affair. Obviously. _

_Hani was so tired of men bringing women here to cheat on someone with. _

_She was tired of men._

_They always cared more about their own needs, than that of the woman they supposedly ‘loved’. They were disgusting to her. _

_Hani had stopped trying to find good men. She had stopped forcing herself to date them. They looked bad, smelled bad, tasted bad and were bad. _

_“Oh God!”_

_Hani snapped her head to the side. _

_It was a feminine voice, from the room with the man she just let through. _

_Hani, without thinking, rushed to investigate. She opened the door to see two women, one unfamiliar one cowering in front of the man, and the other silent woman hiding on the other side of the room. _

_Hani saw red. _

_“You bitch! I told you to stay home!” He screamed at the smaller woman. _

_“I had to know! I had to see if you were really cheating!” She justified, voice still strong despite her fear. _

_“You should shut your mouth before I shut it for you. Forever!” He yelled, getting closer to her. _

_He was going to kill her. _

_Before Hani could even think it through, she lunged forward, tackling the man. _

_He fell over, slamming his head on the table to the side of him, dead instantly._

_Hani backed away. _

_“W-What did you do!?” The woman screamed at her, face white. _

_“He was going to kill you! Did you want me to let him!?” Hani yelled back. _

_“I… I don’t know… I… He had so much to live for…” She whispered._

_“More so than you?” Hani asked, adrenaline finally settling down from her kill. But her heart was racing for another reason. _

_“I…” She uttered, looking away. Hani sneered._

_This ugly world had convinced this woman that a cheating asshole’s life was worth more than hers. _

_Because he was a man. _

_Hani hated men._

_“He’s dead, and you shouldn’t feel guilty. He did it to himself.” Hani scoffed, standing up, and brushing herself off. _

_“How- how could you say that!?” The woman cried out. _

_Hani looked over with sympathy. _

_“Someone who takes an attempt on another’s life should be ready for the same on themselves.”_

_“What is she doing?” The woman asked, looking to the other hiding woman on the other side of the room. _

_She was on the phone, speaking quietly. _

_She was calling the police. _

_“Get out of here!” The woman rushed to her, pushing her out the door._

_Hani spluttered. “H-huh?” _

_“If the police find you, you will go to jail! Or worse!” She exclaimed, urging her more. _

_Hani knew she was right. _

_She was worth less than the dead man in front of her, because criminals, much like women, are devalued at a devastating rate. _

_And now she was both. _

_So she ran. _

_Hani ran, and ran and ran, and hid and fought and killed. _

_Because she was never going to allow her value to be tainted by the actions of a man. _

Hani walked back over to Hyerin, and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a back hug. 

“There’s my sugarbear,” Hyerin giggled, smiling like a sun. 

Hani believed that women, in a way, were monsters. 

And that’s what she loved about them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about continuing this, maybe more fluff scenarios, maybe some smutty times, it's really up to you guys. If you want more from this universe, I'll give it to you. Just comment your ideas, and I'll try to do that. But you have to comment or I won't know lol
> 
> Also I'd love it if you told me what you think about this! I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
